goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Roc monster line
The Roc and Raptor are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling large winged birds standing on the ground, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Roc A Roc is a variant with an orange head and crest and a purple beak. Statistically, this monster has 245 HP, 214 Attack, 50 Defense, 116 Agility, and 17 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 175, a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. In battle, the Roc can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Wing Flutter: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots out small sets of sharp glowing yellow plumage through multiple Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Roc yields 238 Experience Points and 193 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Vial. If felled with the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 309 EXP and 250 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Rocs are fought throughout both the exterior and interior portions of Aqua Rock. While the Roc only has moderate agility among the monsters it is fought alongside, in the exterior portion of Aqua Rock it has the best offenses and durability by quite fair margins. It has rather good EXP and coin rewards as well. Inside Aqua Rock, however, it is outperformed in these areas by the Sea Dragon. Raptor A Raptor is a variant with a violet head and crest and a green beak. Statistically, this monster has 366 HP, 354 Attack, 96 Defense, 180 Agility, and 19 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 175, a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. In battle, the Raptor can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Wing Stroke: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots out wide sets of massive glowing yellow feathers through multiple Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). * Twin Beaks: Used 2 out of 8 times, his Monster Skill has the monster shooting 2 purple projectiles at a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to the user's normal attack with an additional 30 damage points, and there is a chance that the resulting damage will be doubled. Felling a Raptor yields 521 EXP and 295 coins. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 677 EXP and 383. Oddly, Raptors do not have any chance to drop any item when defeated. They are battled throughout Mars Lighthouse as one of the "final" random monsters of the mandatory game. Among the other monsters fought throughout Mars Lighthouse, the Roc is only moderately high in every statistic, and it is sharply outperformed in all statistics by the Aka Manah. Fell Raptor Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that have apparently only two members, a third palette swap member to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its stats and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a member with a turquoise head and crest and an orange beak named Fell Raptor. Category:Unused monsters Cultural References A Roc is a legendary "Bird of Prey" reputed to have been able to carry and eat elephants. A "Raptor" is another Bird of Prey. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance